


Сверить часы

by Дочь Змеи (DochZmei)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DochZmei/pseuds/%D0%94%D0%BE%D1%87%D1%8C%20%D0%97%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B8
Summary: Стив возвращается.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Сверить часы

**Author's Note:**

> Фиксит ЭГ. Написано на SECRET WINTER SANTA 2020, в подарок для Magdalena_sylar. За бетинг спасибо kasmunaut.

Баки искал людей.

Он не был уверен, почему начал этим заниматься. Может быть, чтобы была причина отказать Сэму с его предложением снова разбираться с каким-то дерьмом по части спецразработок США и плохих парней. Плохие парни его не интересовали. Хорошие, впрочем, тоже – особенно те, которые со значками и табельным оружием.

Сэм морщился от подобных заявлений, словно думал так же, но принципиально не хотел соглашаться. Он откупоривал очередную бутылку пива и рассказывал о звонках от Фьюри и сбежавших преступниках. Баки слушал его и рассматривал свою ладонь. Линия жизни пресекалась в середине, а потом начиналась вновь. Интересно, а как было…

– И что ты думаешь делать? – вдруг спросил Сэм. Вопрос повис в воздухе.

– Жить.

По вечерам Баки сидел на балконе своей квартиры, смотрел на сияющий город и думал о том, что можно, например, взять в долг у вакандского короля и открыть мастерскую по ремонту раритетных тачек. Таких, что были сделаны черт знает в каком году, а переберешь их до основания, до самого нутра – и они как новенькие. Или организовать каскадерскую студию. Парни будут стрелять друг в друга, прыгать с долбаных самолетов и оставаться живыми и здоровыми. Баки обеспечил бы им такую безопасность, как ни в одной студии мира.

После пары часов размышлений его запал сходил на нет. Он снова малодушно начинал думать о том, чтобы согласиться на предложение Сэма. Уилсон был правильным парнем. Не хорошим и не плохим.

Но опять что-то останавливало.

В один из таких вечеров Баки листал новостные сайты на смартфоне и увидел пост о добровольческой группе, которая занималась поиском пропавших людей. После уничтожения Таноса и возвращения всех развеянных осталось много «потеряшек». Найти близких оказалось не так-то легко.

После недолгих раздумий Баки набрал указанный в посте номер телефона и спросил, есть ли у них работа, где не нужно постоянно взаимодействовать с командой. Ему ответили, что у них есть любая работа, хоть для конченых социофобов, потому что они просто зашиваются. Так у него снова появились задания. И пробковая доска на стене.

На нее он прикалывал распечатки фотографий и карт, списки контактов, планы действий по очередному поиску. Доска была переполнена – и так редко удавалось что-то снять с нее. Иногда это повергало в глухое отчаяние и заставляло Баки думать о том, что его КПД в качестве спецагента Гидры был гораздо выше. Но, независимо от результата, он брал новые задания.

Когда Уилсон в очередной раз заглянул к нему, то с любопытством рассмотрел доску.

– Хорошее дело, – сказал он, и Баки огрызнулся бы в ответ, если бы в голосе Сэма не было столько искренности.

– Хорошее, – ответил он.

***

В половине второго ночи ужасно хотелось спать. Баки проехал за день несколько десятков километров, поговорил с двумя дюжинами людей и был уверен, что кошмары ему сегодня обеспечены, но это никак не влияло на желание уснуть.

Однако из окошка Скайпа на него смотрела женщина – Софи Шелл, гражданская жена Оливии Харпер, сорока семи лет, журналистки, удивительно похожей на Ингрид Бергман и пропавшей во время атаки Таноса – и с ней нужно было поговорить.

– Все, что вы запрашивали, я отправила вам на почту. Лив любит средиземноморскую кухню. Не знаю, важно ли это?

Баки кивнул и записал информацию в блокнот, хотя это, разумеется, не имело никакого значения.

– У нее есть родственники в других штатах?

– Насколько я знаю, нет. Мистер Барнс…

– Да?

– Каковы шансы?

– Невелики. – Баки старался не врать.

Она кивнула, сжав гарнитуру рукой.

– Ясно. Вы знаете, мы ведь так давно вместе, мы пережили два каминг-аута, мою операцию на ноге, Трампа, моего чокнутого отца, ее увольнение из газеты, из-за этих статей про бездомных, а теперь…

– Миссис Шелл…

– Нет, ничего. Ничего. Извините. Просто, если вы ее найдете, скажите ей, что она должна мне двадцатку, потому что Виктор все-таки поступил в колледж.

Связь оборвалась. Баки долго смотрел на экран ноутбука, пока тот не погас. Нужно было идти спать, но он сидел и смотрел, и мысли, которые он гнал от себя изо всех сил, затопили его. Старые квартиры, короткие разговоры, руки – слабые и сильные, номер, не удаленный из контактов в телефоне, его истрепанное чувство. «Как ты живешь? Уже привык? А у нас скоро Рождество. Твой Уилсон заходит время от времени. Он скучает. Знаешь, а я ведь нашел себе занятие. Тебе бы понравилось. Ты же любишь хорошие дела».

Баки потер пальцами глаза. Все было бессмысленно. Что бы ты не предложил – нет у тебя ничего, что могло бы задержать…

***

Сочельник оказался неудачным днем. Баки с утра пытался поработать – и понял, что перед Рождеством ничего ни от кого невозможно добиться. Настроение было паршивым, и он, возвращаясь вечером домой, решил наконец-то поставить эксперимент, о котором давно думал.

Поднявшись на свой этаж, Баки достал ключи и вдруг увидел сидящего на полу перед дверью его квартиры человека. Тот спал, натянув на голову капюшон куртки.

Баки осторожно нащупал пистолет в кобуре.

– Эй, друг, иди домой, – громко сказал он, медленно обходя спящего. Человек вздрогнул, явно просыпаясь, и поднял голову.

Захотелось ударить кулаком по стене, с размаху, до боли. Стив.

Баки несколько секунд смотрел на него, не разжимая ладони на пистолете, а потом открыл дверь квартиры и зашел внутрь, не оборачиваясь.

Стив прошел вслед за ним.

– Бак, здравствуй.

Баки кивнул, снимая с плеч рюкзак и аккуратно опуская его на пол.

– Я немного задержался. Прости. Это не моя вина.

Баки снова кивнул, разуваясь и стягивая куртку, а потом посмотрел на Стива, замершего в дверях. Тот совсем не изменился. Та же тревожная складка между бровей.

– Как там дела?

– Где?

– В прошлом.

Стив поджал губы.

– Все то же самое, представь себе.

Он прошел к дивану и сел на него, растер лицо руками, точно пытаясь взбодриться. Баки посмотрел в окно, на свое отражение. Там были одни только мутные очертания. Все расплывалось перед глазами.

– Хочешь выпить?

Стив удивленно взглянул на него.

– Меня не берет. Тебя, насколько я знаю, тоже.

– Вопрос не в том, что меня не берет. Вопрос в том, _что_ меня не берет. Я хотел сегодня поставить эксперимент. Предлагаю начать по-русски.

– Водку я пробовал. Бак, ты злишься на меня?

– Кто говорил о водке? – Баки достал пару стаканов из шкафа, а потом бутылку с прозрачной жидкостью из рюкзака. – Спирт.

Он разлил содержимое бутылки по стаканам и передал один из них Стиву. Тот вздохнул, но послушно взял предложенное и выпил. Баки последовал его примеру. Жидкость обожгла горло, и он резко вздохнул.

– Бак, ты злишься на меня?

– Нет, с чего ты взял? Я все понял. Что ты решил остаться. Там. Почему ты вернулся?

– Да ты рехнулся, что ли? Я бы тебя предупредил!

– Не надо, Стив! Вот просто не надо! Ты знал, что я сам все пойму.

Стив устало откинулся на спинку дивана.

– Послушай меня. С возвращением случилась проблема. Пока я ее решал, с помощью Говарда, прошло почти полгода. Я так боялся, что здесь уже какой-нибудь две тысячи сотый. Но, видимо, что-то сбилось. Я не собирался…

Баки отмахнулся, наливая еще по одному стакану. Ему не хотелось все это выслушивать.

– Какая разница. Может быть, это вообще не ты. – В голове зашумело. – У нас тут появлялся один. Отдал Сэму щит. Напугал его до черта. Он потом за полчаса уговорил бутылку виски и все твердил, что это гребаная жуть.

– Я не знал. Наверное, это была одна из неудачных попыток Говарда.

Они помолчали. Стив выпил свою порцию и сам налил еще, забрав у Баки бутылку.

– Это я. Совершенно точно. Как тебе доказать?

Баки хмыкнул. Он не знал, действует ли на него алкоголь или это просто морок, туман в голове от сегодняшнего вечера. От всего случившегося. От человека, который сидел перед ним.

– Ладно. Давай сыграем в игру. Я задаю тебе десять вопросов. Ты отвечаешь на них. И мы проверим, ты это или нет.

– Хорошо. Вперед.

– По чему ты скучал больше всего?

Стив нахмурился.

– Баки, разве ты не должен спрашивать про вещи, о которых знаем мы оба?

– Я сам знаю, о чем мне спрашивать. Отвечай.

– Я скучал по Гуглу. Меня раздражало, что надо возиться с картами, со справочниками.

Баки кивнул.

– Что ты раньше рисовал чаще всего?

– Вид из окна на нашу улицу.

Эти рисунки стояли перед глазами. Баки говорил, что они становятся лучше день ото дня, хотя это было не совсем так.

– С кем из Коммандос я сошелся?

– С Монти. Фэлсвортом. Он что-то вечно рассказывал тебе – про Брайтон, про довоенные танцы…

– Верно, – улыбнулся Баки, блефуя. На самом деле, про Коммандос он не помнил практически ничего.

– А ты?

– Ни с кем.

Баки оглянулся на него. Стив снова откинулся на спинку дивана и цедил спирт, как мерло.

– Почему в Ваканде ты редко выбирался во дворец?

– Меня недолюбливает Ее Высочество.

– Что, правда?

– Да. Правда. Она мне сама сказала. И ты ведь знаешь, что я засчитаю это за отдельный вопрос?

Баки ухмыльнулся.

– Да, кажется, это все-таки ты.

Стив хмыкнул и медленно, с удовольствием потянулся. Он выглядел как человек, который очень долго не спал. Баки даже подумал прекратить все это и отправить его отсыпаться, но не нашел в себе сил.

– Твоя линия жизни тоже пресекается посередине?

– Да.

– Сколько времени мы провели вместе? В этом веке?

– Шестнадцать дней, – без заминки ответил Стив.

Баки даже не успел сосчитать сам. Шестнадцать дней... Проклятье. Что осталось от них? Что-нибудь вообще от них осталось?

Он долго обдумывал следующий вопрос.

– Чего ты боишься?

Стив тоже помедлил с ответом. Он крутил в руках уже пустой стакан, глядя куда-то в окно. Баки терпеливо ждал.

– Когда-то Ванда… кхм… позволила мне увидеть то, чего я боялся. То, как мое несбывшееся прошлое оборачивалось пустотой.

Баки долго разглядывал пыльную поверхность стола.

– Ты хотел проверить?

Стив перестал крутить стакан, посмотрел на него – и тут мобильный Баки издал сигнал.

Он схватил его, автоматически открывая сообщения в мессенджере. Одна из его ниточек по делу Оливии Харпер отозвалась. Официант из кафе на Перл-стрит, где она часто бывала раньше, написал Баки, что только что принес заказ очень похожей на нее женщине.

– Мне надо идти, Стив. Извини. Можешь располагаться. – Баки встал, едва не зацепившись за ножку стула. – Я бы на твоем месте поспал.

– Я могу пойти с тобой?

– Ты не спрашиваешь, куда?

Стив пожал плечами.

– Хорошо, пошли. Только быстро.

Они накинули куртки и вышли из квартиры. На улице моросил дождь, никто не благословил нью-йоркцев белым Рождеством в этом году.

Баки больше не хотелось говорить. Хмель, если он и был, быстро выветривался. Стив шел рядом с ним – и это все, что имело значение.

– Чем ты занимаешься?

– Я разыскиваю пропавших людей.

– Хорошее дело, – сказал Стив, и Баки до боли сжал челюсть. – А конкретно сейчас кого мы ищем?

– Оливию Харпер. Пропала вместе со всеми во время атаки Таноса. Домой не вернулась. Разыскивается гражданской женой. Полчаса назад похожую на нее женщину видели в кафе. На Перл-стрит.

– Недалеко.

– Недалеко от чего?

– От Бруклина.

Баки поежился и повыше натянул воротник. Дождь был отвратительным.

Когда они добрались до Перл-стрит, уже окончательно стемнело. Нужное кафе нашлось в самом начале улицы. Посетителей в нем практически не было, и официанты перешучивались у стойки в ожидании конца смены. За одним из столиков в углу сидела женщина, уткнувшаяся в ноутбук. Баки показал Стиву фотографию на телефоне – она была действительно очень похожа.

Стив кивнул и что-то сказал подошедшему к ним официанту, а потом вернулся назад. Вместе они направились к столику в углу.

– Добрый вечер. Вы Оливия Харпер? – спросил Баки.

Женщина подняла голову от ноутбука. У нее были усталые, покрасневшие глаза.

– Что вам нужно?

– Не беспокойтесь. Я – мы – из команды, занимающейся поиском пропавших людей. Мы ищем Оливию Харпер. Она пропала во время атаки Таноса. Вы очень похожи на нее, – терпеливо разъяснил Баки.

– Кто ее ищет? – Женщина тревожно посмотрела на Стива, но, казалось, не узнала его.

– Софи Шелл.

Женщина коротко вздохнула и покачала головой.

– Я не знаю, о ком вы говорите. Я тоже… тоже исчезала. Но мое имя Кристина Сандерс, и я не знаю никакой Софи Шелл. Вы ошиблись.

Баки все понял, едва она начала говорить. Такие люди встречались – и это даже не было редкостью. Они пытались начать новую жизнь после возвращения. Объяснять тут было нечего. Отрицательный результат тоже был результатом.

Кивнув, Баки тронул локоть Стива, направляя его к выходу из кафе. Но Стив остался стоять на месте.

– Это же вы. Вас ищет близкий вам человек. Имейте же смелость сказать ей в лицо, что просто не собираетесь возвращаться.

– Стив. – Баки чуть повысил голос, но реакции не последовало.

Женщина вскочила со своего места.

– Как вы смеете так со мной разговаривать! Вы ничего обо мне не знаете!

– Я знаю, что вас ищут и ждут, а вы намеренно…

– Стив, мы уходим. – Баки схватил его за локоть и потянул к выходу.

– Нет, подожди!..

– Стив. Мы. Уходим.

И внезапно Стив послушался. Оливия Харпер осталась стоять за их спинами, и когда за ними хлопнула дверь кафе, Баки втянул в себя холодный воздух. Они молча дошли до бульвара и, не сговариваясь, сели на ближайшую скамейку.

– Стиви, есть люди, которые не хотят находиться. Понимаешь?

– Нет, я не понимаю. И не пойму.

Баки сжал пальцами переносицу, пытаясь найти слова, но Стив вдруг махнул рукой и запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо моросящему дождю.

– Хотя я действительно не имел права ничего ей говорить. Я ничем не лучше нее. Ты спросил у меня, а я не ответил…

– Не надо, Стив. Это не имеет значения.

– Я соврал тебе, Бак. На все твои вопросы.

Баки удивленно взглянул на него.

– На все?

Стив кивнул.

– Я больше всего скучал по тебе. По возможности поговорить с тобой, повидаться. И рисовал я тоже чаще всего тебя. И все тут же уничтожал. Чтобы не нашли. Не узнали. Ты не дружил с Монти и вообще ни с кем из ребят. Только потом я осознал, что ты был сильно не в порядке после плена. Но тогда я как дурак радовался, что ты по-прежнему всем предпочитаешь меня. Я не посещал дворец в Ваканде, потому что не хотел тратить время. Я боюсь терять людей. Вроде бы пора привыкнуть, но у меня не получается. Я любил и люблю одного человека, и я хотел это сказать сразу же, но опять струсил.

Баки повернулся к нему. В груди тяжело болело, как после удара.

– А линия жизни у тебя не пресекается?

– Нет. – Стив наконец посмотрел на него, и Баки очень медленно взял его руку и провел пальцами по ладони, точно пытаясь прочесть что-то. А потом прижался к ней лбом. Дыхание Стива сбилось.

– Это правда? Скажи мне, ради всего святого, я не рехнулся? – И в этот момент кто-то кашлянул за его спиной.

Рядом со скамейкой стояла Оливия Харпер и смотрела на них. Баки поднял голову, пытаясь прийти в себя.

– Мистер Роджерс. Я знаю, это глупо, но я не хотела бы, чтобы вы думали обо мне такое. Я не просто так решила... У меня проблемы, со здоровьем, и все ухудшается, и я не собираюсь вешать их на нее. Пусть уж лучше так.

– Вы не правы… – с жаром начал Стив, но Баки перебил его.

– Когда я разговаривал с Софи, она сказала, что вы должны ей двадцатку. И что ваша жизнь никогда не была легкой. Но она ищет вас. Запишите ее телефон. А дальше сами решайте, что делать.

Миссис Харпер несколько секунд смотрела на него, а потом кивнула и достала мобильный. Баки продиктовал ей номер, после чего она развернулась и ушла, не прощаясь. Стив вздохнул.

– Надо подумать, как помочь ей…

– Им. Ты придаешь людям мужества, Капитан Америка.

– Тогда, может быть, я буду вместе с тобой этим заниматься?

– Нет.

– Нет?

– У тебя для этого не хватает главного. Чего у меня в избытке.

– Это чего же?

– Терпения.

Стив покачал головой. Баки подумал, что сейчас поцелует его, и даже под дождем и взглядами редких прохожих это будет прекрасно.

И так оно и было.


End file.
